The Rainwood Saga
by Lazy Merasmus
Summary: As two new Crafters come into existence, they discover the Kingdom of Rainwood. However, things don't quite seem to add up. Will they have enough time to figure it all out? Rated T for occasional language, nothing else.
1. Prologue

In the golden sky, clouds flew by at a lazy pace. The sun had nearly set, but that would be of no consequence. A great build was nearly finished, one that would protect all that entered its walls. Crafters who found solace inside the massive area would have to fear neither losing hearts nor going hungry. No hostile mob would dare enter such a great place. It was built to withstand even the great Enderdragon herself.

With a sigh of relief, I placed the final block of my creation deep under the ground. Into this mysterious block, I typed a command, and, hesitating for only a breath, confirmed it with a tap. For a moment, I pondered what I should call it. With a glance at the stats tracing my arm like fluid tattoos, I saw my name inscribed there, and a decision was made. I would be my own inspiration. This would be the Kingdom of Rainwood.

It was glorious in all that it was, with spires jutting up into the same golden sky that held the far-off clouds. Despite all this, the sun was setting, and I could not remain underground for long. The chamber I was in was the only unlit room in the entire Kingdom, and, according to my clock, it would not be safe there for much longer. The chamber's Guardians would soon arrive. In fact, many Crafters would soon arrive, a large portion of them frightened and unexperienced.

"Hopefully I'll make a good leader," I thought.

I worried about this often.

"No matter," I thought, "I'll do well enough, I'm sure."

With that last thought, I turned to leave the chamber. As I did so, I took two items out of my pockets: blocks of bedrock. I boarded up what used to be the entrance, and then left in a flurry of footsteps. I couldn't be here when the Guardians showed up. They would destroy anyone who came near the chamber, even me. I had programmed them that way.

I emerged from the deep tunnel just in time to watch the last rays of sunlight fade and turn into moonbeams. It was stunning, but I was exhausted. I curled up under my red wool sheets, my eyelids heavy. Just as I was about to drift off to sleep, something stopped me.

A wooden plank creaked, and a breath exhaled from across the room.

I froze, gripping my sheets.

Above me, two glowing spots stared into my skull.

I quickly glanced at the hunger bar on my arm. It was going down rapidly, probably from fear. I hazarded a second glance, and to my dismay, an effect had appeared. It was Slowness, but there was no time next to it. Before I had a chance to figure out what was happening, everything went dark.

 **Hey, everyone! Here's a bit of an Author's Note. This is technically my first fic, so feedback is appreciated. Also, a suggestion for a cover photo would be AMAZING. Anyways, just let me know what you think.**


	2. Existential Void

**For those who might be confused, the Prologue was set far before the actual story, so the character before will be mentioned, but is no longer the main character. Also, I made a cover picture! Hope you guys like it. In addition to this, at the advice from one of the reviewers, I'm planning to have each chapter be around 1000 words. If you guys think it should be longer, pop a review in! I make sure to go through all of them and take the advice seriously.**

Chapter 1: Existential Void

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I yelled out.

I flailed my arms in the dark, hoping to touch someone, or at least something. As I flung them around, I noticed something. I couldn't feel anything, let alone the whooshing of air against my skin. I wasn't really even... existent, it seemed. Fear welled up inside me, right where my chest would have been in any other situation. Actually, I couldn't remember any other situations whatsoever. I started to panic, but then I heard a voice.

"Hey! Who's there?"

I lit up inside, but then something hit me. I had no idea who I was! I didn't want to seem like a fool, though, so I made up something that sounded right.

"I'm... Um... El33t_Sp33k. Yeah, that's me!"

"I'll call you Lee. I'm... er... Bow_n_Angel."

"Can I call you Gee?"

Out of nowhere, it seemed as though a trigger had been activated. I felt as though I was falling from the top of a mountain. A scream escaped from my mouth, leading me to realise that I did, in fact, have a mouth. As I continued to fall, a warm feeling spread through me, tingling my skin and bones.

Once the feeling had spread to all points in my body, the landscape snapped into existence. I blinked at all the bright colours attacking my eyes. Despite it being bright, it still seemed very beautiful. Something, however, seemed off. Rather than the world being smooth and blended together, it was blocky and square, with edges jutting out everywhere. Nothing about this felt natural, even though I couldn't remember anything else. I brushed off the feeling as I noticed a face across from mine.

"Well, hi there! Are you Lee? 'Cause I couldn't really see you before. Wait, never mind. Your name is floating above your head! How bizarre! Is mine doing that too?"

The girl speaking rapidly across from me, who must have been Gee, cocked her head up, trying to see her own name tag. I could see it just fine, but from the look on her face, I guessed that she couldn't see a thing.

"Well, damn. That would have been pretty cool," she said.

Looking at her arm as though she expected to see a watch, she gasped.

"Oh my god, Lee! There's stuff on my arm! Tattoo stuff. It looks like... hearts and meat? And some kind of numbered bar?"

"Wait, where are we?"

"I... um," I said, "I don't know any more than you do."

I turned around to survey the area, and then screamed as I bumped into something frightening. It had a single eye, and a tail that extended about two feet behind its body. The placement of its feet seemed to somehow be unnatural, and the colours of its body looked in no way like they belonged together. This was topped off by spikes that seemed to radiate and pulse from the centre of its face.

"Wh-what are you?!"

With a craggy voice, it replied "We are the Guardians. Follow us for... inspection."

"Me too?" Gee asked rather loudly.

"Yes," the Guardian replied in its gritty, inhuman voice.

We followed him/her/they/it, keeping as close together as possible. Trying to break the tension in the air, I racked my brain for a witty comment.

"Wow, it sure doesn't talk much," I whispered to Gee as we followed behind the Guardian.

"Silence, Crafters Z9_998 and Z9_999. This is not a matter to be taken lightly."

"What is even going on, Lee?" Gee whispered in her naturally loud voice.

"Crafter Z9_999, due to your inability to cooperate, you have been penalised. This has resulted in a loss of 1 point."

Light gathered around the Guardian's eye, focusing into a beam that shot straight at Gee. At this, she doubled over in pain, clutching at her right arm.

"I f-feel sick," she muttered, nearly vomiting with each word.

Where the tattoos had previously been, there was a large black mark in the shape of a bloodstain. It faded quickly, but I gulped. Where there had previously been ten red hearts, there were now only two, the rest being blacked out. I wanted nothing to do with that, so I kept my mouth shut for the rest of the way. Gee glanced at me every few seconds with fear in her eyes, only to see the same fear reflected in mine.

After a few minutes of walking, the Guardian came to a halt in front of an iron door.

"Enter this door, Crafters, and meet your fate. As I said, do not take this lightly."

Again, we looked into each other's eyes for reassurance, only to see fear. After a moment filled with uncertainty, we walked towards the door, hand-in-hand. I gripped her hand in mine. I was as confused as I was scared, which is to say, very confused and very scared. Judging from the sweat on both our hands, Gee felt the same. Or hey, maybe it was all my sweat. What a gross thought.

Cautiously, Gee pulled on the lever that was attached to the door. It opened with an ominous creak, and we both shuddered. This was too much to be presented with just a few minutes after becoming alive!

Opening this door revealed... an empty room?

"Wha-" I tried to say.

Before I could finish, a pair of disturbingly scaly hands shoved me and Gee into the room, closing the door behind us. We fell to the floor together, cloaked in the darkness of the small, unlit room.

"The Legacy must not be allowed to survive."


End file.
